Piñata Party/Events/2015
This page records all events of Piñata Party in 2015. Frostbite Caves Piñata Parties These parties started on January 6, 2015 and ended on January 26, 2015. Parties include Hurrikale, Cave Zombie and its variants. They started again on February 18, 2015, featuring Fire Peashooter. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-19-06~1.jpg|Waiting for party Screenshot 2015-01-06-03-19-33.jpg|Lawn Lawn Frost pinata.png|Full view of the lawn Screenshot 2015-01-08-17-53-00.jpg|Waiting next party Screenshot 2015-02-19-00-02-16.jpg|Part 2 "play party" FPSinthepromotion.png|Close up with Fire Peashooter Valenbrainz Piñata Parties 2015 These parties started on February 4, 2015. These parties featured a special variant of the Basic Zombie who dies in a puff of pink smoke. The reward piñatas were also replaced with chocolate boxes. Also, the Valentine's variant of the Gargantuar is a lovestruck version of it, and the Imp is dressed up as a Cupid. Gallery Valenbrainz Lawn.png|The lawn Valenbrainz app pic.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-04-19-16-35.png|Heart-shaped chocolate boxes replacing the Piñatas Screenshot 2015-02-04-19-16-47.png Valenbrainz Counter.jpg|Valenbrainz counter Señor Piñata Valentine.jpg|Heart-shaped Piñata Heart-shaped Pinata in first degrade.png|Heart-shaped Piñata in first degrade Heart-shaped Pinata in second degrade.png|Heart-shaped Piñata in second degrade Valenbrainz zombie.png|Basic Zombie's costume Valenbrainz conehead zombie.png|Conehead Zombie's costume Valenbrainz Bucket head Zombie.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's costume Valenbrainz Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar's costume Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon Banner.jpg|Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon banner Valenbrainz 50% Off replays.jpg|Valenbrainz 50% off replay pay special Valenbrainz Poem.jpg|A Valenbrainz notification with a poem Imp Valenbrainz.PNG|Happy Valenbrainz! Jalapeno Valentine ad.jpg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz featuring Jalapeno (notice the misspelling error) Free hugs. The Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon is on! Play Event Through February 14.jpg|Advertisement featuring that the Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon is on. A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love.jpg|Valenbrainz Torchwood advertisement advertise-chomper-valenbrainz.PNG|An advertisement for Valenbrainz - Chomper Hypnoad.jpg|A Valenbrainz advertisement for Hypno-shroom Valenthistle.jpeg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz - Homing Thistle Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Parties This Piñata Party was a Piñata Party which started on March 10 and ended on March 19. Like the St. Paddy's Day Piñata Parties, this Piñata Party is based on St. Patrick's Day. Gallery TheLuckOTheZombiePromotional.jpeg|The promotional picture for the Piñata Party Luck o' the Zombie.png|Another promotional picture for the Piñata Party Screenshot 2015-03-18-09-04-47.png|Gameplay of one of the Piñata Parties MhzXdzuW8OY.jpg|Advertisement featuring the unused Irish Dodo Rider Zombie SO LUCKY.PNG|Advertisement featuring that the limited-time plants are back Luck O' The Zombie banner.png|Luck o' the Zombie banner 50% off replays Luck O' The Zombie Banner.png|Luck O' The Zombie banner featuring 50% off replays Luck o' the Zombie Counter.png|Luck O' the Zombie counter Lucky Log.png|25% off Torchwood. The Golden Sweet Potato. Get For Gems. Back through March !9!.png|Advertisement about the return of Sweet Potato Kiss Me, I'm Imitater. Over 30% Off. Buy Now.png|Advertisement featuring Imitater Sap-flingreturn.jpg|An ad for Sap-fling in Luck O' The Zombie FirePeashooterLOTZAd.PNG|An ad for Fire Peashooter in Luck O' The Zombie Irish Zombie.png|Irish Zombie (Basic Zombie's costume) Cone Head Irish Zombie.png|Irish Conehead Zombie (Conehead Zombie's costume) Buckethead Irish Zombie.png|Buckethead Irish Zombie (Buckethead Zombie's costume) Irish Dodo Rider Zombie.png|Irish Dodo Rider Zombie (hacked, Dodo Rider Zombie's costume) AD.PNG|An advertisement Luck O' The Zombie Lawn.png|The lawn Springening Piñata Parties These parties started on March 25 and ended on April 9. These parties are based off of the scrapped Easter 2014 "Springening" Piñata Parties that were supposed to appear, but never did for unknown reasons. The parties feature Dandelion. Gallery TheSpringening.png|Springening logo Description in App Store.PNG|Promotional image Springening has Sprung Lawn.PNG|The lawn Springening has Sprung counter.png|Counter Easter Bunny Zombie.PNG|Easter Bunny Zombie Easter Zombie.PNG|Easter Zombie Easter Conehead Zombie.PNG|Easter Conehead Zombie Easter Buckethead Zombie.PNG|Easter Buckethead Zombie Easter Flag Zombie.PNG|Easter Flag Zombie Easter Camel ZombieChar.PNG|Easter Camel Zombies (full) Camel Zombie (Egg).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (egg, first) Camel Zombie (Bunny).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (bunny, follower) Camel Zombie (Chick).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (chick, last) Easter Poncho Zombie.PNG|Easter Poncho Zombie Easter Wizard Zombie.PNG|Easter Wizard Zombie GargantuarSp.png|Easter Gargantuar ImpSp.png|Easter Imp Egg Pinatas.png|Egg-shaped piñatas Springening Señor Piñata.PNG|Springening Señor Piñata Springening Señor Piñata (First Degrade).PNG|Springening Señor Piñata (First degrade) Springening Señor Piñata (Second Degrade).PNG|Springening Señor Piñata (Second degrade) Expert egg breaker. Get Cracking In Vase breaker! Play Now.png|Egg breaker advertisement Springening has Sprung banner.png|Springening Egg breaker banner Springening has Sprung banner.PNG|Springening banner featuring Dandelion Springeningad.png|An advertisement for the Piñata Parties Eggbreaker.PNG|Egg-shaped vase Plant Eggbreaker.PNG|Plant egg-shaped vase Gargantuar Egg-shaped Vase.PNG|Gargantuar egg-shaped vase RevealedEggVase.png|Revealed egg-shaped Vase Easter Egg.jpg|Easter egg (what plant transforms into by Wizard Zombie instead of a sheep) ZombieSpring.png|Basic Zombie's Costume (HD) spring armor1.png|Conehead Zombie's costume (HD) spring armor2.png|Buckethead Zombie's costume (HD) Trivia *This is the first Piñata Party to have a special Vasebreaker, the second being the Summer Nights event. First Progressive Piñata Parties The first Progressive Piñata Parties started on April 15, 2015. It was an event sponsored by an insurance company Progressive. For the event, all Piñatas and prize screens were colored with the main colors of the company; white, blue and orange. Also, Señor Piñata is replaced with a big, blue letter "P" piñata. For the duration of the event, all the money prizes were doubled and the first replay of every party has been made free. An animated redesign of Flo, a fictional character appearing in more than 100 commercials for Progressive Insurance and portrayed by the actress Stephanie Courtney also made an appearance on the party banner and prize screen, posing and smiling to the screen, thus advertising Progressive Insurance. Gallery Progressive.png|Progressive piñata Progressive banner.PNG|Progressive banner Whack The P.jpg|"P" piñata replacing Senior Piñata in game Progressive Piñata.png|"P" piñata Progressive Piñata 1st Degrade.png|"P" piñata first degrade Progressive Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|"P" piñata second degrade Progressive PiñataHD.png|"P" piñata without background 6th Birthdayz Piñata Parties These parties run from May 5, 2015 to May 14, 2015. They celebrate Plants vs. Zombies' sixth birthday. Five limited time plant costumes were made obtainable for; Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed and Kernel-pult. Eight zombies were given special birthday party outfits to commemorate the event. Jester Zombie and Troglobite were given brand new outfits, while Pharaoh Zombie, Gargantuar, Barrel Roller Zombie, Imp and Basic Zombies retained their costumes from last year. During the event, coins inside piñatas were replaced with gems ranging from one to twenty; thus each party was presented as "gem guaranteed" Also, in the duration of the event, cost of replaying parties was dropped 50%, costing 500 coins for each retry. Gallery Snapdragon in Birthdayz trailer..png|Snapdragon's costume Lightning Reed in Birthdayz trailer..png|Lightning Reed's costume Bonk Choy in Birthdayz trailer..png|Bonk Choy's costume Cabbage-pult in Birthdayz trailer..png|Cabbage-pult's costume Kernel-pult in Birthdayz party..png|Kernel-pult's costume Sellabrate 6 Yearz. No Birthdayz Hatz Allowed. On through May 14.png|An advertisement Make A Wish. Over 25% Off Star Fruit. Buy Now.jpg|An advertisement with a discount for Starfruit Extra Frosting. Over 25% Off Sow Pea. Buy Now.jpg|An advertisement with a discount to Snow Pea Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Birthdayz Logo.png|The logo Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|The icon of the game, decorated for the event. Birthdayzbanner.jpg|Banner located on the start-up menu HypnoBdayz.jpg|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom Chomper Birthdayz Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Chomper Hot'n Spicy ad.jpg|An advertisement for Jalapeno Power Lily Birthdayz Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Power Lily Lost City Piñata Parties These Piñata Parties started on May 26, 2015. The parties featured Toadstool and Lava Guava to their corresponding world parts along with the new zombie variants. Gallery Adventurer Zombie.PNG Conehead Adventurer Zombie.PNG Buckethead Adventurer Zombie.PNG Adventurer Flag Zombie.PNG Lost City Pinata Party Lawn.PNG Summer Nights Piñata Parties These Piñata Parties are set during nighttime. It also features a new version of Vasebreaker called Firebreaker. The lawn and the assets are Fourth of July themed, after the United States' independence day. Additionally, there were new summer-themed costumes for plants. It includes a Bot Swarm ambush with Summer Imps. Lastly, there was a new paid limited edition plant called Strawburst. Gallery Summer Parties background.png|Summer Night lawn Summer Nights basic zombies.png|Summer Night zombies Nightzombie.png|Summer Nights Zombie Greenfirework.png|Glowing Zombie Winnerimp.png|Hot Dog Imp Diewin.png|Dead Hot Dog Imp. Launchwin.jpg|Zombie Bull launch Hot Dog Imp Cook Garg.png|Chef Gargantuar 381 eighties buckethead.png|Summer Buckethead Zombie Summer Bug.png|Sprites for the Summer Bug Zombie Summer zombies.png|Sprites for the Summer Basic Zombie variants Summer Garg.png|Sprites for the Chef (Summer) Gargantuar ATLASES ZOMBIESUMMERIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites for Summer Imp ATLASES FIREBREAKERGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites for Firebreaker Screenshot 2015-07-23-23-38-04.png|A Firebreaker level Screenshot 2015-07-23-23-31-38.png|Penny explaining Strawburst's ability Fireworks pinatas.png|Fireworks (piñatas) 1st stage firebox.png|Señor Piñata (fireworks box) 1st stage REALZ firebox.png|Summer Nights Señor Piñata first degrade 2nd stage firebox.png|Summer Nights Señor Piñata second degrade pvz2 summer banner.jpg|First banner for Summer Nights SummerNightsBanner2.jpeg|Second banner for Summer Nights StrawburstBannerForNights.PNG|Strawburst banner for Summer Nights VasebreakerFirebreakerNights.PNG|Firebreaker banner for Summer Nights Firebreaker Vase Mystery.png|Normal Vase. (firebreaker) Firebreaker Vase Plant.png|Plant Vase. (firebreaker) Firebreaker Vase Gargantuar.png|Gargantuar Vase. (firebreaker) Plants vs Zombies 2 Summer Nights Is Here! Hot Dog! Play Event Through August 13th.png|An advertisement for the Piñata Party. PvZ 2 Full Firebreaker!|All Firebreaker parties Summer Nights.png|Summer Nights Piñata Party featuring endangered Strawbursts and Twin Sunflowers SummerNightsPromo.jpg|A promo for Summer Nights Summer Nights ad store.png|Ad in app stores buggy.png|Firefly (Bug) Zombie behind Summer Nights Buckethead and Conehead Trivia *This is the second Piñata event to be set in nighttime (or third if Dark Ages teaser is counted), after Lawn of Doom. *This is also the second event that has a special Vasebreaker, the first being the Springening event. *The trailer for this event uses rap jam music from Neon Mixtape Tour before the world was announced. *Bird noises are still heard despite the fact the event takes place at night. Neon Mixtape Tour Side A Piñata Parties These Piñata Parties started on August 19, 2015, to tease the release of the new world; Neon Mixtape Tour. The parties featured Cactus along with the new zombie variants. It ended on August 25, 2015. Gallery NeonMixtapeTourSideAAlert.jpg|A notification to remind the player to play the party. IMG 1361.PNG IMG 1360.PNG IMG 1359.PNG Hi 1358.PNG NeonMixtapeTourSideAPreview.jpg|A gameplay of the event Trivia *This is the fourth Piñata event to be set in nighttime, the others being the Dark Ages teasers, Lawn of Doom, and Summer Nights. Neon Mixtape Tour Side A Piñata Parties (cont.) The Neon Mixtape Tour Side A parties continued on August 25, 2015 and ended on September 8, 2015. It still features the new zombies but not just the new Cactus, but many other plants. Each event has its own subject. NMTPP.jpg LightningNMT.jpg|Lightning Piñata Party (Neon Mixtape Tour, on August 25) LightningPinataParty.jpg|Lightning Piñata Party (normal, on August 25) IcePinataParty.jpg|Ice Piñata Party (August 26) AllBossPinataParty.jpg|All Boss Piñata Party (August 27) ThreepeaterPinataParty.jpg|Threepeater Piñata Party (August 28) NeonMixtapeTourSideAPreview.jpg|Cactus' Return Piñata Party (August 29) BonkChoyPinataParty.jpg|Bonk Choy Piñata Party (August 30) PiñataParty.jpg|Split Pea, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Lightning Reed and Tall-nut Piñata Party (August 31) NextPinataParty.jpg|Fume-shroom, Tall-nut, Spikerock and Jalapeño Piñata Party (September 1) CabbagepultPinata.jpg|Cabbage-pult Piñata Party (September 2) Pinata!.png|Snapdragon and Peashooter Piñata Party (September 3) PiratePinata.jpg|Pirate Piñata Party (September 4) WMAPPP.jpg|Winter Melon and Peashooter Piñata Party (September 5) CRPP.jpg|Cactus' Second Return Piñata Party (September 6) PPWhatever.jpg|Fume-shroom, Pea Pod and Wall-nut Piñata Party (September 7) NewParty.jpg|Bonk Choy and Potato Mine Piñata Party (former Dark Ages Piñata Party) (September 8) Trivia *There are no flags in some levels according to the bar. But actually, those levels have one flag. *In some levels, the only Neon Mixtape Tour zombie is the Neon Flag Zombie. Neon Mixtape Tour Side B Piñata Parties These parties start on September 17, 2015 and end on September 30, 2015, as the Neon Mixtape Tour zombies have returned along with the brand new Electric Blueberry. SquashandSpikeweedNMTParty.png|A view of the Squash and Spikeweed Piñata Party (September 29, 2015) Second Progressive Piñata Parties The second Progressive Piñata Parties started again on October 6, 2015. It was an event sponsored by the insurance company Progressive. For the event, all Piñatas and prize screens were colored with the main colors of the company; white, blue and orange. Also, Señor Piñata was replaced with a big, blue letter "P" piñata. For the duration of the event, all the money prizes were doubled and the first replay of every party has been made free. An animated redesign of Flo, a fictional character appearing in more than 100 commercials for Progressive Insurance and portrayed by the actress Stephanie Courtney also made an appearance on the party banner and prize screen, posing and smiling to the screen, thus advertising Progressive Insurance. Its last party is on October 13, 2015, which is the Starfruit Party. Gallery Progressive.png|Progressive Piñata Progressive banner.PNG|Progressive banner Whack The P.jpg|"P" piñata replacing Senior Piñata in game Progressive Piñata.png|"P" Piñata Progressive Piñata 1st Degrade.png|"P" Piñata first degrade Progressive Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|"P" Piñata second degrade Progressive PiñataHD.png|"P" Piñata without background ATLASES UI LEVELOFTHEDAY 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties On October 21, 2015, Halloween themed parties were released again. It features skeleton zombies, Frankenstein Gargantuar and his bride Imp. The special-edition Ghost Pepper and the brand new Jack O' Lantern are back and featured here. Gallery Halloween party preview zombies.png halloween pinata background lawn.jpg 005124.PNG 007234.PNG 00624.PNG 008.PNG 009.PNG Lawn of doooonnonon.jpg|Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie and Buckethead Cowboy. SenorPinataHalloween.PNG|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata LoD Señor Piñata 1st Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's first degrade LoD Señor Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's second degrade LoD.png|Lawn of Doom advertisement Addd.png|An advertisement for Lawn of Doom event LawnOD!.jpeg Lawn of Doom pinata party.png|A Lawn of Doom party featuring Jack O' Lantern Timer, timer.jpg BannerLoD.jpg|Lawn of Doom 2015 banner Chinese Birthdayz Piñata Parties These parties started running from October 29, 2015. Parties and mission rewards end on November 4, 2015, gem rewards end on November 7, while the others end on November 15. They celebrate the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2's second anniversary. The brand-new Sunflower Singer is featured here. Some zombies were given special birthday party outfits to commemorate the event. Players can win coins, gems or Puzzle Pieces. However, after playing the Piñata Party, the player can play it again and collect more prizes. The coin rewards come in 2000, 5000, 10,000, and 50,000, and gem rewards in 10, 30, and 50. For this event the player receives prizes for playing the game. If the player has played the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 for two years, the player will get the Level 4 Fire Peashooter, Guacodile, Chomper, Bambrook and a big amount of coins. If the player began playing the game recently, it will only give him or her coins. Gallery 植物大战僵尸2 Android Icon (Version 1.6.2).png|The icon of the game, decorated for the event. ChinaBirthdayzMenu.png|The menu of Birthdayz ChinaBirthdayzRewards.png|Rewards after beating the Piñata Party ChinaBirthdayzAd.png|A in-game advertisement for Birthdayz ChinaBirthdayzAd2.png|An another in-game advertisement for Birthdayz ChinaSunflowerSingerAd.png|A in-game advertisement for Sunflower Singer ChinaBirthdayzPlushiesAd.png|A in-game advertisement for Birthdayz plant plushies AScreen.png|A screenshot of Day 1 Jurassic Marsh Piñata Party These Piñata Parties started on November 11, 2015, showcasing the new upcoming world, Jurassic Marsh. It featured their corresponding world parts along with the new zombie variants. Grapeshot is featured in these Parties. Gallery File:DinoTeaserLawn.PNG D42dad4543a98226c6a786918c82b9014b90eb0f.jpg|Teaser Piñata Party Food Fight Parties The Food Fight parties occurred again in 2015. They started on November 18th 2015, and ended on November 30th 2015. However, this year, there is no special-edition limited time plant tied to this event besides the return of Sweet Potato. But, this event partially comes along with the release of Jurassic Marsh Part 1 update. Food Fight Logo.png|The logo Feastivus 2015 The Feastivus parties occurred again in 2015. They started on December 16th and ended on January 1st, 2016. Sap-fling returned in this event. Piñata Party New Year 2016.jpg|Happy new year banner Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Piñata Party